a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device for controlling the access to a personal computer or to a computer-network terminal allowing use of such only with the aid of an access code.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Such security devices are known per se. In these known devices the user of the PC or of the computer terminal, which is authorized, knows the access code and introduces it into the PC or into the computer terminal with the help of a keyboard related thereto.
This method of operation does not exclude unauthorized use due, in particular, to possible indiscretions of the authorized user.